Big Time Summer
by briqhtSTAR
Summary: Summer is friendship. Summer is love. Summer is drama. This is my summer. And everyone knows it's not going to be pretty.  When you cross Kat & BTR together, anything can happen. Especially during the summer time; there are endless possibilities.
1. Music Sounds Better With U

**Heeeey guys! So I've recently become obsessed with Big Time Rush fanfics. So I decided to write one. I'm not sure if it's good, but I really hope you guys like it (: So have fun & enjoy. Btw this is any OC story, but all you James & Kendall fans will love this. And those who love Carlos and Logan will like it because they will have the best one-liners. LMAO. I love those two. Okay story time!**

**...**

**Chapter 1: Music Sounds Better With U**

Summer is friendship. Summer is love. Summer is drama. This is my summer. And everyone knows it's not going to be pretty.

...

Ah, The Palm Woods. My favorite summer place. Every summer, I come here to have fun. Maybe, I'll record a few songs, here and there, and even some modeling. But, everyone knows summer is about the PARTIES!

I walked into the lobby, suitcase in hand. I had a big smile on my face, as I look in my home away from home.

"Ugh, you again." The lonely, annoying manager spoke. I just smirked at him; I knew how much I annoyed him.

"Oh Bitters! Nice to see you again. Same room please." I responded. Every summer since I was 15, I stayed in apartment 2J. I loved that apartment. I even carved my name into the doorframe.

"Well Katalina, you won't be getting your 'usual' room. It's taken."

"Stop with the formalities Bitters, I keep telling you to call me Kat. And what do you mean my room is taken?" I may have a _bit _of a temper.

"Well_ Kat _I cant tell you that. Customer discretion and all that jazz," he said waving his fingers, much like they did in _Bring It On_. "So you can have room 2K instead. Have a Palm Woods Day!" He continued with false happiness, handing me my room key, trying to get rid of me.

I groaned and strolled over to the elevators. Well damn, there goes my room. The elevator door opened and there stood one of my closest friends at the Palm Woods.

"Ahh! Kat! I was wondering when you were going to get here!" She hugged me.

"Camille! I missed you too! Now what is this I here about not getting my usual room?" I replied. We got into the elevator and I pushed the button for the second floor.

"Oh, about that. These four guys, you might've heard of them. They're singers and absolutely gorgeous. The smart one is all mine so back off! Just kidding. Okay, no I'm not. He's really mine. But they're really nice so it's no big deal!" She rambled without even stopping. How she does it, I will never know.

"Woah! Calm down Camille. I don't care if these guys look like Leonardo DiCaprio in his Titanic days. They took my room. And now, I have to stay in 2K," she was about to cut me off but I continued, "And plus, I wrote _'Katty was here, Summer of '10 xx'_ last year!"

I huffed and the elevator stopped. We began walking down the hallway to my _old _room. I was about to have a bitch fit. I may be overreacting, but who cares? I shoved my suitcase in 2K – I refused to call it my apartment – and walked over to 2J.

"Before you do anything Lina, you should know…" Camille trailed off, as I walked right into 2J – no one locks their doors at the Palm Woods.

I saw three guys sitting on _my _couch (okay, the Palm Woods') using _my_ TV (again, the Palm Woods'), joking around and playing video games.

"Hey! So you guys are the punks who took my room? Huh? What possessed you to do that? Did you not see the _'Katty was here'_ on the doorframe?" I pointed to the door.

Camille tried calming down, but it was not happening. All the guys stared shell-shocked at me, like I was a freaking physco. Well I really don't care. I barely registered an attractive – very sexy – looking guy walk out of _my _bathroom (I don't give a crap about it belonging to the Palm Woods), humming and singing something that sounded familiar.

_I used to think that love, was something fools made up, cause all I knew was heartbreak…_

Something clicked in my brain, as I actually looked at the three guys on the couch. Holy crap!

I turned to Camille with my eyes wide. I shook my head and hissed at her " You didn't tell me Big Time freaking Rush took _my_ room!"

She shrinked back "I tried to tell you Lina…" Big Time Rush is pretty big in New York, where I'm from.

I turned back around and noticed Kendall, one of my favorites, staring at me crazily. Well crap.

I, Katalina Taleigh, just yelled at BTR. Oh yeah, I'm a bad ass. –Insert sarcasm here–

"Hey guys, this is my friend Katalina. She's here for the summer." Camille told them, shrugging her shoulders, with a slight smirk on her face.

Oh this girl thinks it's funny, huh? Logan's the smart one right? Don't worry Camille sleep with one eye open. Bitch.

"Hey guys…" I waved slowly. Well let the awkwardness begin…

...

"So Camille, should I be scared or turned on that this girl just yelled at me?" James said after five minutes of awkward silence.

Turned on, huh? Did I mention James is my other favorite?

"No the real question is, should I be pissed that BTR took my room, or should I be turned on, because I'm in their presence?" I retorted right back.

"I pretty sure, you should go with the latter. Just saying." Camille's boy toy replied. Good answer, Logan. You really are the smart one.

I laughed, "Funny, Logan. So your Camille's little boy to – Ow!" I turned to Camille who had shoved me into Kendall, who was only a few feet away.

I tripped and he caught me in his arms. "Already falling for me, huh?" He said cockily, smirking. I noticed he was wearing a beanie. Did I mention beanies are very attractive?

"Haha. You're so not funny Kendall. Only in your dreams." I countered. He winked at me with those sexy green eyes. Well damn, he really knows how to get a girl going.

"Will you stop eye-fucking her Kendall? You only met her five minutes ago. And I call dibs anyways!" James said out of nowhere.

Two guys already fighting over me. This might not be so bad after all.

As I was about to turn back to Camille, someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and there stood Carlos in all his 5 foot 6 glory.

"Yes Carlos?"

"Hi. The voices in my head told me to come over and talk to you, because they think you're hot."

…

I couldn't help myself – and apparently no one else in the room could – I started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

God, I love summer.

...

**Alright. How was that? Good? Bad? Crappy? I thought it was good. Pretty please, review. It would make my day. And please give me your honest opinion and any suggestions you have. Okay, byee guys (:**

**Kat xx **

**What's your favorite line in this chapter and what's your favorite song off the **_**Elevate**_** album? **


	2. Superstar

**Heey again! (: I'm kind if sad that I didn't get a lot of reviews /: those who did review can you promo this story for me? Pweaase! Do it for BTR! You know you want to [; **oh & I kind of lied, it's a Kendall/OC story now. sorry. ** lolls okay, without further ado, chapter 2 people! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Superstar<strong>

**You wanna wild out, then wild out**

**All eyes on you**

**It's going down, down, right now**

**You can't lose**

**You wanna wild out, then wild out**

**That's what you do**

**Talk of the town now**

**And you already know that you're a star**

**A superstar**

* * *

><p>"So we didn't get to introduce ourselves properly; I'm Logan." He said sticking his hand out.<p>

I went to grab his, but pretty boy ran and pushed him out the way.

"The name's Diamond. James Diamond."

"Um –?" That's all I could manage, until the Latino came over.

"Hey! I'm Carlos, and this is my helmet." He said, patting the foreign object on his head.

"Alright then. Hi Logan, James, and Carlos. I'm Katalina, but call me Kat, or Lina. I don't really care. " I stuck my hand out, waiting for one of them to grab it, and one of them did, but not the one I expected.

"Saved the best for last," he said smirking at me. "I'm Kendall Knight. Hockey player, leader of BTR, and your boyfriend if you just ask." he finished, winking at me.

This boy will be the death of me.

"What makes you think I don't have a boyfriend?" I taunted, hoping he didn't notice me staring at his sexy hair.

"Well Lina, you don't have a boyfriend. You told me that on the phone last week."

Stupid Camille. I can never tell her anything.

He just smirked at me, without answering my question. Smug bastard.

"Alright, enough talk about my apparently, non-existent love life." I said glaring at Camille.

"What are we doing today, Lina?" she asked.

"Well I'm going to the pool, to see if I can talk to Jo and Lucy. And maybe I'll see Jett too." I winked at her.

"Of course, you've only been here for a half-hour and you're ready to see Stetson. Only you, Lina." She chuckled.

I turned around and saw Kendall looking a little pissed. Hah! Not a smug bastard now, are you Knight?

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I have some catching up to do. Later boys." I sent a wink at Kendall, as Camille and I walked out of their apartment. I can worry about him later.

* * *

><p>I bent down to pick up my sunglasses that had fallen, when hand tapped my dark red, clad bikini bottom.<p>

Said person grabbed my waist, and whispered into my ear, "Miss me?"

I giggled as I turned and kissed his cheek. "Jett! Of course, I missed you!"

"Just checking. I don't want those city boys taking my girl away."

"You're my best guy friend. I could never replace you." I said sweetly.

Jett and I have been friends since we were 13, but he moved out to Hollywood when we were 15. He's the reason, why I come and stay out here every summer. He also helped with my little singing and modeling career. Everyone thinks were dating, which I find funny.

I must admit that he is absolutely gorgeous. We became closer – closer than 'just' friends – when I came here the first time. I don't know what happened, but one minute we were claiming how much we missed each other, and then we kissed.

He is a fucking amazing kisser.

Now it's just our thing. We're always touching each other, hence the ass tapping. We kiss occasionally, but we're not dating. And he's not a fuck buddy either, you perv.

"So I heard you flipped a shit, when you found out BTR took your room." He chuckled.

"Not funny!" I swatted his chest as he sat me on his lap. "Why didn't you tell me, between those millions of calls we had? Hmm, Stetson?"

He laughed at me, "God, I missed you Kit Kat. And those kisses too." He winked at me, waggling his eyebrows.

"Of course, you missed my kisses. I'm your 'more-than-best friend'." I was silenced with a kiss from Jett. I smiled. Wow, he lasted longer than I thought.

When I pulled back from the kiss, he groaned. "You're such a tease, Kit Kat."

"I know, but I need to hang with Jo and Lucy now, babe." I slipped off his lap, and put my neglected sunglasses atop my head.

"Fine, but we're hanging out tonight. Me, you, and your empty apartment." He smirked.

"Keep dreaming, Stetson." I patted his cheek and began to walk away.

"Wait, Kat!" He ran up to me, and turned me around. "You forgot your goodbye kiss." He murmured, before placing his lips on mine. God, this boy is so sweet.

I pulled back and gave him a hug. "One, four, three baby." He whispered into my ear.

"One, four, three." I whispered into his ear, before leaving a lingering kiss on his cheek.

Jett and I are obviously, very close. We love each other, but we're not _in _love. We feel saying 'I love you' holds way to much passion. So we opt for saying one, four, three. It shows our love for each other, but it's not as serious. It's different. Him and I are different.

We planned on dating each other by the end of the summer, if one of us doesn't find someone. I wouldn't mind dating Jett, because we know each other. But I can't help but wonder, what it's like to find that _one_ person. The one you can spend the rest of your life with. I love Jett, but I really hope it will be someone else.

I finally walked away, until he tapped my ass, again. I turned around to glare at him.

"Miss you already, babe!" he grinned at me, like a little boy, before running off.

I shook my head, and made my way over to Jo, Lucy, and Camille, who were waiting for me in the cabanas.

* * *

><p>"KAT!" I was greeted with hugs from both sides, when I walked into the third cabana.<p>

"Hey Jo, Lucy! I missed you guys!" hugging them back with equal force. "What's up? Fill me up with an update."

I sat down next to Camille, with Jo and Lucy sitting opposite from me.

"Well, I'm sort-of, not really, maybe dating Kendall Knight." Jo said blushing.

Oh so beanie boy was flirting with me, while he's sort-of, not really, maybe dating one of my friends. Or maybe I was reading too much into it. Damn, why is he so confusing! Now I feel bad, for sort-of flirting with him. Sigh. At least I have Jett.

"Really? That's great! You blondes look good together." I forced a laugh, hoping none of them would notice. Was I really falling for this guy 'already', as he put it? I can't do that to Jo. Just think of Jett, Lina. Think of Jett…

"Yeah, he's really sweet. I think I might really like him guys." Fuck. This is making me feel worse. Jett. Jett. Jett. Jett.

Camille was staring at me weirdly. Crap! I think she knows. Jett. Jett. Jett.

I smiled at Jo, hoping I was sending good vibes. Hopefully, she didn't notice me mentally strangling her.

"What about you Lucy?" I said, hoping to change the topic.

"Nothing really, just writing some new songs that obviously ROCK!"

We all laughed. Of course Lucy would act like that. Her love for rock music and all…

"Maybe we can collab on a song, if I record anything this summer." I suggested.

"Sure my new song is called, 'Buried Alive'".

Or not…

"Enough about us! What's with you and Stetson?" Camille asked excitedly.

"Nothing, we were just saying talking. We're going to catch up tonight." I shrugged my shoulders. It was no big deal.

They all oooohed. "Someone's getting laid tonight!" Camille laughed.

"No one's getting laid. I don't put myself out and you know it." Yes I'm still a virgin. But who cares? I don't. Jett doesn't. He's a virgin too.

"Yeah, well. Things looked a little comfy, between you too." Lucy said.

"I bet 100 that, Kat will lose her virginity to Jett by the end of the summer." Jo said.

"I bet 100 she'll _still_ be a virgin by the end of the summer." Lucy thinks _so_ highly of me.

"I bet she'll lose it to someone else." Ah, Camille you know me so well.

"Really guys? I'm still here, you know." How nice of them.

"Well, you should leave and get with Jett. I need 100 bucks to my name." Jo got up and shoved me out of the cabana.

I tripped and fell into someone's arms. Thinking it was Jett, I looked up.

I stared into the green eyes, of the boy I had already begun to fantasize about.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I liked this chapter a lot. I don't know why though. I think Lina and Jett are just so cute! Even though she obviously likes Kendall. Well review and tell me what you think (:<strong>

**Kat xx**


	3. Time of Our Life

**I'm baaaaack! Alright, I have nothing to say, so here's chapter three! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Time of Our Life<strong>

**I'm lookin at you, yeah**

**You're lookin at me**

**Something about you's got me goin' crazy**

**So what should I do? What can I say?**

**She's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing in the room**

* * *

><p>"Twice in one day, huh?" Kendall smirked at me.<p>

"What?" The freak is the green-eyed Adonis talking about?

"You're falling again for me. I know I'm irresistible and all, but this is way too much. You can just ask if you want to be with me." He continued to smirk.

"Shut up. You're not my type." Take that punk.

He glared for a moment. Hah! 1 for Kat and 0 for Kendall.

"So you and Stetson, huh?" He changed the topic; nice save Mr. Knight.

"Why do you care? Stalker much?" I retorted.

"I don't. I was just observing from afar." Yup, definitely a stalker.

"I pretty sure that's stalking. What about you and Jo?"

"Why do you care?" He mocked me.

"I don't. Now let go of me!" I was still in his arms, from when I tripped.

"You weren't complaining a few moments ago, Kitty Kat." He let go of me.

The fuck? _Kitty Kat?_

"Only Jett calls me that. Not you or anyone else." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, Jett calls you Kit Kat. I call you Kitty Kat. See, big difference." He smirked, AGAIN!

Damn, I want to kiss that infuriating smirk of his face.

"So you were stalking us?" I asked before, I did something that I would _very much_ enjoy, but regret.

"Maybe." He shrugged his shoulders. Does this boy have no shame?

"Wow, okay. I'm leaving now. Go run off to your sort-of, not really, maybe girlfriend." I said bitterly.

"Is that bitterness I detect, Ms. Katalina?" Smug asshole.

"You wish. I'm off to go see my Jett." I smirked. Two can play that game.

I walked away, just in time to see him glare at me.

"Wait, Kitty Kat, you forgot your goodbye hug." Before I could object, he scooped me up in his arms.

I never felt so comfortable ever. JETT. JETT. Think of Jett.

I pulled myself away quickly, "You are such a stalker!" I yelled angrily, walking away from him.

"You know you love it!" He yelled back, smirking at me.

As I walked to the elevators, I couldn't help but smile and wrap my arms around my waist, reliving that perfect hug over again.

* * *

><p>When I got to my apartment, I changed into some maroon Soffee shorts and a black tank top. I sat on my couch waiting for Jett to arrive.<p>

I got bored waiting, so I grabbed my bag and pulled out my lyrics book.

I started singing the new song, I had just written.

_It's the boy you never told 'I like you'_

_It's the girl you let get away_

_It's the one you saw that day on the train_

_But you freaked out and walked away_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_

_Things you swear you'd do before you die_

_It's the city of love that waits for you_

_But you're too damn scared to fly_

I got so consumed in the song, that I didn't notice someone enter my apartment.

"Anyone order a plain pizza, and a sexy guy to spend the night with?"

I giggled at the voice and turned around. "Well I ordered the pizza, but I think I'll pass on the guy."

"Sorry it's a two-for-two deal." He said winking at me. I laughed and grabbed the pizza, running to the kitchen.

"Hey! No fair!" He whined, sticking his tongue out at me.

"You better save that tongue for good use, Mr. Stetson." I winked at him.

He immediately retracted his tongue, with a mischievous glint in his eye. He ran up to me and sloppily kissed my cheek.

I shrieked. "EW! Jett, you're such a nasty boy." I wiped his saliva off my face.

"Got that right." He winked at me again.

"Wink that eye, one more time, and you'll have a permanent twitch." I grabbed the pizza and went to the living room.

He rolled his eyes at me and we ate in silence for a few moments.

"What's that I heard you singing? It sounds pretty good." He said after a while.

"Oh that? Just a song I wrote on the flight here. It's called _Hit The Lights_."

"Why don't you call Kelly, so you can record it tomorrow."

Whenever I record a song out here in LA, I always record at Rocque Records. Even though Gustavo is annoying as fuck. He produces good music.

"Alright, let me do that right now." I grabbed my phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello?"_ Kelly picked up.

"Kelly! How's it going?"

"_Oh, Kat you're back in LA! When are you going to record a new song?"_

"Is tomorrow good, for you guys?"

"_Yeah, can you be here by noon?"_

"No problem, tell Gustavo I said hi!" I smirked, even though she couldn't see me.

"_Oh, I'm sure he'll be_ thrilled_."_ Gustavo and I may have _some_ cultural differences.

With that, we hung up the phone.

"Well that's set. I'll be recording with Gustavo tomorrow at noon." I told Jett.

He picked me up and placed me on his lap. "Good. So dinner date tomorrow?"

I giggled and leaned into his chest. "Of course." And with that he kissed me.

Kissing Jett, there are no fireworks. But there is something there. I can't describe it. It's a good thing, but I feel like I'm missing something.

That kiss turned into a fuck-hot make out session.

Did I mention he's a fucking amazing kisser?

I don't know how much time flew by, but someone knocked on the door.

I leaped onto Jett's back and screamed "On guard!" And he ran to the door.

There stood Logan, looking awkward.

"Can we help you with anything Logan?" I asked.

"Um," He cleared his throat, "Kendall sent me over here because he said you guys were making too much noise."

"Us? Too much noise?" What the hell is his problem? "Well, I'll show him too much noise." You're in for it Kendall Knight.

"I'm guessing by the way your rubbing your hands together, and laughing manically, that you have a plan?" Logan asked smirking.

"Hell yeah! Now Jett let go of me." He dropped me on the floor and just grinned.

"So you guys are like together?" Logan said smirking.

What is it with these boys questioning my relationship?

"Yes we're together. Got a problem, Mitchell? Jett stared him down, trying to intimidate him.

"Jett, you don't really look scary at all." I said laughing.

Logan chuckled alongside me, "Yeah bro, you really don't."

Jett gave up and started laughing too.

"Well you too look good together, don't fuck it up Stetson." Logan said after we stopped laughing.

"Aw! Thanks Logan!" I jumped him and gave him a hug. He stood there awkwardly at first, but he finally wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey watch the hands Mitchell." Jett joked. I removed myself and went back to Jett.

"Alright, I'm going to go now. Try not to kill anyone with your plan Kat." Logan said waving at me.

"I can't promise you anything, Logie Bear," I teased. "See you in twenty."

With that I shut the door, and turned to Jett smiling mischievously.

"So what's the plan Kit Kat?" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my room.

Payback's a bitch Kendall Knight.

* * *

><p>"You ready, babe?" I looked at Jett for confirmation.<p>

"Of course, time to fake some sexy times." He winked at me.

We got on the bed and stood up. I jumped up and down as he banged on the wall that separated 2K and 2J.

"Ahh! Jett! You feel sooooo good!" I exaggerated trying not to laugh.

"You're SO tight Kit Kat, ugh!" He played right along.

We kept bouncing around moaning very obnoxiously. Hopefully that elder lady across the hall doesn't hear us. Hell, everyone can hear us. Oh well.

"HARDER! FASTER! JETT, SO GOOD!" I screamed, while grinning cheekily.

I guess Jett got turned on because next thing I know I was pushed up against the wall. "Damn Kat, you're getting me all hot and bothered."

Before I could react, he attacked my neck, marking me as his.

Aw! He's so possessive.

I looked at him and whispered, "Ready for the big finale?" His eyes widened. He did not like this part of the plan, _at all._

I punched him where the _son don't shine_, and he groaned loud. I tried to not laugh while, I moaned very loud, trying to mirror his noises.

"You okay Jett?" He glared at me before hopping off the bed. I got off after and him and ruffled his hair, so he looked like he had Robert Pattinson sex hair. I did the same to myself. And may I say I looked freshly fucked.

"Showtime!" I grabbed his hand and we went over to 2J.

Jett knocked on the door, and a confused little girl opened the door.

"Did you guys just massacre an animal in there?" She asked.

I tried not to laugh. "No, we were…um…playing a game," Jett nodded in approval. "Yeah, a game." I continued.

She looked at us weirdly, but let us pass.

"Hey Logan!" He looked up, smirking at our presence. "You forgot your wallet at our apartment." He then frowned, a crease in his eyebrow.

"How the hell did you get that?" He asked, still confused.

I smirked, "I have my ways Logie Bear." I tossed it over to him.

That's when Kendall decided to grace us with his presence.

"Did you guys really just fuck next door?" He asked pissed off.

"Maybe, we did. Maybe, we didn't. What's it to you?" I smirked, knowing I was aggravating him even more.

"That's real classy –" He stopped short, and I noticed him staring at the hickeys on my neck. "Wow, you're such a whore."

Oh, fuck no. This asshole did not call me a whore.

All the guys, stood shocked at what Kendall said, even he himself did.

Jett was about to defend me, but I put my hand up, silencing him.

"First of all, you have _no_ right to judge me. You just met me today, so you need to shut the fuck up. Second, if _I'm_ such a whore, than _you're_ the biggest fucking douche bag I ever met. You have constantly flirted with me, when I have a boyfriend, and you are dating one of my closest friends. Who the hell are you to judge? You are just as bad as me. At least I fuck with people I'm actually with, instead of throwing myself at every girl I see. And third, who says its any of you're business who I fuck and don't fuck? Last time I checked, you don't own me, so I suggest you think before you speak."

I walked up to him and slapped his face.

"You, Kendall Knight, are a _man-whore_. You have no respect for yourself or anyone else. When you learn how to act right, then come and talk to me. But until then, I suggest you shut the fuck up before you say something you regret _again_."

With that, I walked out of 2K and into my apartment. I ran to my bedroom and started screaming in rage. Who the fuck is this ass? I can't fucking stand him!

Someone, I'm guessing Jett, wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry babe. Just calm down."

Calm down? _Calm down?_

You know what?

_Fuck Kendall Knight. _

At least I didn't kill anyone with my plan. Logan would be so proud.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? You guys like it? Was the whole pissed of Kat too much? Any suggestions? I'd really appreciate it (:<strong>

**Alright, byeeee!**

**xx **


	4. Hit The Lights

**Shmello guys! Time for another chapter. Thanks for the love on the previous one. So read on cuties (; xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Hit The Lights<strong>

_**It's the boy you never told 'I like you'**_

_**It's the girl you let get away**_

_**It's the one you saw that day on the train**_

_**But you freaked out and walked away**_

_**It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas**_

_**Things you swear you'd do before you die**_

_**It's the city of love that waits for you**_

_**But you're too damn scared to fly**_

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up with Jett's arms around me.<p>

Huh. We must've had a sleep over.

As I walked to my kitchen, last night's events crawled into my mind.

_Fuck Kendall Knight._

I grabbed some Coco-Puffs, while I thought.

At least I wouldn't have to see that fucker's face today. I have to record that new song with Gustavo today. It's not the best distraction, but it'll do.

When I finished my chocolaty breakfast, I ran to wake up Jett.

"Babe, wake up," I shook him lightly. Nothing.

"Jetsetter," I snorted at his favorite nickname. It's so _Jett_.

Still nothing. So I did what I did best.

With a mischievous smile on my face, I crawled onto Jett. I straddled his waist and sat there staring at him.

I looked at the calm, peaceful, yet sexy boy in front of me. He was like my Chuck Bass. I fucking love Chuck Bass.

Before my best friend's face distracted me, I 'accidently' grabbed his crotch.

Oh yeah, this will definitely wake him up.

In less than .3 seconds, Jett was sitting straight up, with a shocked face on his face, as I tumbled to the floor.

"Kat, what the fuck was that?" He did not acknowledge that I was on the floor.

I stood up. "Oh _that_," I smirked. "I wanted to wake you up."

"So you full on grab my baby-maker, just to wake me up?" I giggled. Baby-maker.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You are so weird, Kit Kat." Thoughts of Kendall, crept into my mind, but I pushed them out just as quickly.

I shrugged my shoulders. It is true.

"Now what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" He said gesturing to his crotch.

"Well, big boy, you're going to have to deal with that yourself. I have to get ready." I smirked.

"Alright, you wanna play dirty Kat? I'll show you how dirty I can get." He winked as he grabbed his stuff and left.

Jett is such a horndog.

I picked out my outfit for today: a cropped white 'I heart Mr. Fitz' shirt (Lucy Hale I one lucky bitch, for getting that acting role), a pair of red skinny jeans, black vans, and a dark grey beanie.

I put on lip-gloss and let my dark brown hair fall straight. I grabbed my keys and was out the door.

When I passed to 2J, I heard some arguing, but chose to ignore it. Gustavo didn't like when people were late.

I got into my car, a jet-black Mercedes, and sped off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kelly." I smiled at her as I walked into Rocque Records.<p>

"Kat, nice to see you again. Gustavo is waiting in the recording studio."

We walked down their together, and there stood Gustavo in all his thousand-pound glory.

"Kat, you're back, and we have work to do. Griffin says he wants a 5 song EP out this summer, so you need to work." Ugh, Griffin.

"That's cool Gustavo, I have a couple songs written. I'll let you know what I come up with." I smiled, even though that meant a lot of work this summer.

"Alright let's get to recording 'Hit The Lights'. And Kelly text the _Dogs_, and see where they are. They're always late!" He looked pissed.

Whoever the Dogs were, I wouldn't want to be them.

I walked into the recording booth, and was about to put on the microphones, when people burst through the door.

"Sorry, we're late Gustavo. James took a half-hour doing his hair."

Fuck. I know that voice anywhere. The voice that called me a whore.

"Hey, it takes preparation to make me look this good." James said wiggling his fingers in his face.

I giggled at his antics, and they all turned to look at me. Recognition dawned on their faces.

"Hey Kat!" Carlos waved at me excitedly. There's something wrong with that boy.

I hesitantly waved back, ignoring Kendall. "I didn't know you recorded here."

"I didn't know you sing." Kendall said. I forced myself to look at his face,

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me, _Kendall_." I sneered at him.

He was taken back by my hostility. Did he think I still wouldn't be pissed that he called me a whore? Well fucker, the answer is yes. I'm still fucking pissed.

"Alright, cut the chit-chat. Kat get to recording. Dogs go over these lyrics. I don't have time for your crap today." Gustavo interrupted.

I silently, obeyed and put the headphones on, as Gustavo played the music back, and I started singing.

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad, mad world_

_Gotta make an escape_

_It's a perfect world_

_When you go all the way_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

After I finished singing, I walked out of the booth and I looked at Gustavo for his conformation.

"It's alright, could be better." He said smirking. I knew he was fucking with me. He loved my singing.

"Yeah, yeah Gustavo." I rolled my eyes at him. I noticed Kendall staring at me.

The fuck is his problem?

"Dogs, didn't I tell you to get out of here?" yelled Gustavo.

They quickly rushed past me, but not before Kendall said something.

"Nice singing by the way."

"If you think that's going to work as an apology, then you have a lot of ass-kissing to do." I said glaring.

He didn't seem fazed. "Cute beanie." He grabbed it off my head before rushing off with the other boys.

I huffed and crossed my arms. He stole my fucking beanie. Immature, sexy ass.

"Back to work, Kat!" Gustavo yelled. Well everything he says, he yells.

I walked back into the booth, and continued working for what seemed like endless hours.

I finally finished working, and told Gustavo I'd see him next week. As I walked out into the corridor, I saw the boys.

I walked up to Kendall and tapped him on his shoulder. He was wearing my beanie. And he looked absolutely gorgeous. The things I would do to this boy.

Mhm…What? I'm a teenager. It's those damn hormones to blame.

And Kendall's beautiful blond hair, underneath my beanie.

"Can I have my beanie back?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aw man! I was just forming a bond with it." He was grinning cheekily.

"Sucks for you then, doesn't it?" I went to grab my beanie and accidently grabbed his hair.

Oh my, it is so lush. God, I would expect that from James, but damn he has some soft hair.

Wait.

_Did I just hear him moan? _

I didn't get my beanie of his head, so I grabbed it again, running my fingers through his hair slowly.

Yup. He moaned.

So Kendall has a little fetish, huh?

_That is so hot._

With my beanie in hand, I waved at the boys. "See you back at the Palm Woods."

I walked down the hallway, and was just about to exit when someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey, Kat. Hold up." Fetish-boy is back.

"What? You here to call me a whore again? How about slut? Huh, Kendall?"

He looked down guiltily. "I came to apologize. I really am sorry for calling you a whore. You're far from it."

"Cut the crap, Kendall. I don't need any of your BS." I said glaring at him.

"No, I'm serious Kat. I was just jealous yesterday. I thought you were gorgeous from when I first laid eyes on you. I was just acting cocky when I first met you, because I didn't know what to say. I guess hearing you fuck Jett made me really pissed. I say things I don't mean, and I'm really, _really_ sorry Kat. Forgive me?"

He looked at me with those innocent, green eyes. How can I say no to that?

_He looked like Nate Archibald for fuck's sake!_

"Well, I didn't actually fuck Jett. Logan came over and told us you were pissed that we were making a lot of noise…" I trailed off.

Ah, shit. That's going to inflate his ego.

"Oh so you were trying to make me jealous. You definitely like me." He smirked.

I playfully shoved him. "No you're a pain in the ass. And yes." I smiled at him.

He chuckled at my response. "Yes to what?"

"Yes I forgive you." He smiled widely.

He grabbed me in a hug. "Thank you." He spoke into my hair.

Why is he so darn cute?

"Just because I forgive you, doesn't mean Jett won't kick your ass." I said smirking.

"Don't worry about that. He already got to me." Kendall pointed to his stomach.

"What? When? Let me see." I was frantic.

Why would Jett do that? Well I know why, but still.

"Is this an excuse to see my abs? Because you could've just asked." He smirked.

"Damn, you uncovered my plan. And don't worry about Jett, I'll handle him."

"I'm good. Do you want to hang out later?" He noticed the wary look in my eyes and added, "With the boys?"

"Actually I have plans – wait never mind – yes I would love to hang out with you…and the guys."

Fuck the plans I have with Jett. That's what he gets for punching Kendall.

"Cool, I'll see you later. Goodbye hug?" Aw! That's so corny.

I rolled my eyes, and gave him a hug.

"Wait, what's your number? So I can text you about our plans?"

We exchanged numbers.

"Bye, Kendall."

"Bye, Kitty Kat." He winked at me and rushed off to the rest of the boys. I giggled as I walked out.

I noticed my beanie in my hand. It smelled like him.

Fuck that sentimental crap.

I put it back on my head.

* * *

><p>I walked into my room, wondering what I should wear.<p>

_I'll wait till Kendall texts me._

I took at my lyric book, thinking which song I should pick.

The One That Got Away.

Perfect Two.

Fix A Heart.

All I Want Is Everything.

_Those four seem good, but I might change my mind later._

My phone buzzed. New text.

_Hey, it's Kendall (:_

_Hey! So what's the plan for tonight?_

_We were thinking swimming? That gud? _

_Yeah no prob :D_

_Cool. Can't wait to get you wet. (;_

Did he just say that?

_Is that a promise? _

_Maybe, Maybe not. You'll have to wait and see._

_Well then, I can't wait to find out (;_

_See you in 20 Kitty Kat xx_

_Bye Beanie Boy _

Shit, I'm walking into dangerous territory. But he is so irresistible.

Well, time to make myself irresistible. I grabbed my clothes for tonight.

Twenty minutes later I was ready. I wore green bikini that matched Kendall's eyes, black flip-flops, shorts and nothing else. I grabbed my towel and my sunglasses and walked out.

When I got to the pool, the boys were already there.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. They replied with various 'hellos'.

"POOL TIME!" Carlos yelled and fist-bumped James.

"Oh no. I'm perfectly content watching you guys get your hot bodies all wet and glistening." What? It's true.

They all stared at me shocked. I shrugged my shoulders and continued.

"Guys, I just called you hot. You should be happy." They looked at each other grinned and jumped in the pool.

Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to enjoy this.

As time passed, I was too entranced with James' washboard abs, to notice Kendall approach me all wet and gorgeous.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I said I'd get you wet."

I looked up and smirked. "You have yet to succeed Mr. Knight."

I squealed as he picked me up and brought me towards the edge of the pool.

Oh hell no! "I swear on Logan's grave, if you throw me in there…" I didn't finish, because next thing I know I was under water.

When I reached the surface I yelled, "Kendall I will get you!" I swam over to him, but not before he swam to the other side of the pool.

I screamed out in aggravation.

"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me!" He yelled back to me.

"In your dreams, Knight!" He just winked at me.

Damn, I love those eyes.

We chilled in the pool until it became dark.

"Guys, let's go to fire pit." Kendall suggested. We all agreed and went over there.

I shivered, as the wind picked up. Kendall handed me his black hoodie.

"Here, wear it. You look cold." I put it on and it felt warm, and inhaled his scent.

The boy wears Axe. Can he be anymore perfect?

When we got to the pit, I clapped my hands once. "Alright, let's play Never Have I Ever. You guys know the rules. If you've done said thing, then you take a sip. Whoever finishes first wins." They nodded and pulled out the root beer.

"Well, I'll go first. Never have I ever worn a helmet to sleep." Really Carlos? _Really?_

He took a sip.

"That's so lame dude. My turn. Never have I ever had sex." Way to be blunt Logie.

Kendall took a sip. And only Kendall.

_Awkward_ _silence._

The boys weren't shocked but I sure as hell was.

Kendall cleared his throat. "James, your turn."

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." I snorted.

"Yeah right, James. Everyone in LA knows you're a ladies man. Even my people in New York know." He shrugged his shoulders, not denying it.

We all took a sip, except for Carlos.

"Wait, wait. _You kissed a girl?_" Kendall asked.

"Don't act surprised, guys. The first summer I came here, I became close with Camille. We both were prudes, so we decided to kiss each other. We're best friends, so it was no big deal." I shrugged; it really was no big deal.

"You kissed Camille,_ my_ Camille." Logan inquired.

I simply nodded.

In unison the boys said, _"That is so hot!"_

"Pervs, anyways, Carlos you've never been kissed." At this question he blushed and started babbling.

"Well…you know….it's just...uhhhhh…" Aw! He's blushing even more.

"Don't worry Carlos, it's your lucky day." With that being said, I leaned over Kendall and gently placed my lips against Carlos' for less then a minute.

I pulled back giggling, and Carlos was grinning silly.

At that moment, Logan, James, and Kendall started speaking at once.

"How about you try that on me?"

"You could help me with my kissing skills."

"You know, I've never been kissed either."

I laughed at them. "Sorry boys, that was only for Carlos." I winked at him and he blushed again.

We played the game, until I won.

"Yeah buddy!" I yelled when I won.

"You do some wild stuff." James commented. Well it is true.

Logan stood up. "It's late, and we," he motioned to him and the boys, "Have to be at Rocque Records early."

"Yeah, I think I'll go too. I am quite sleepy." I yawned as I said that.

"You guys coming?" Logan asked as he and the other boys headed up.

"Yeah, you guys go. I'll see you in a few." Kendall answered for us.

We started walking to the elevators, when he asked, "So you had fun today?"

"Yeah, you're pretty cool, when you're not being a cocky ass and all." I smirked.

He smirked right back, "What can I say? It's in my nature."

When we got to 2J, I made an effort to give him his hoodie back.

"Nah, keep it you look sexy in it."

I playfully shoved him, "You're such a flirt Kendall." He shrugged his shoulders and grinned, not denying it.

"You know you like it," Oh, you have no idea how much I like it.

"Bye Kendall." I grinned pulling out my keys.

"Goodbye hug?" He asked looking into my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he around my waist. When I pulled back, I said, "You give really good hugs."

"I give really good goodbye kisses too." He said waggling his bushy eyebrows.

"You're pushing your luck. That's only in your dreams, Beanie Boy."

"Can't blame a guy for trying. Bye Kat." He winked and walked into his apartment,

I walked into mine, and leaned against the door. That boy will be the death of me.

I put on my pajamas, crawled into my bed, and turned off the light. A few minutes later my phone vibrated.

New Text.

_Sweet dreams Kitty Kat. I know I'll be having some (;_

I laughed out loud at the text. Of course, only in his dreams.

You're probably expecting some Twilight sentimental crap, like 'This was the first night I dreamed of Kendall Knight'.

Well sorry to disappoint.

I had a dream about a fat ass panda, screaming "Where's my bamboo, bitch?"

That panda did have familiar green eyes, though…

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end! I really liked this chapter. And it was my longest one yet! Props to me! Where do you see this story going? Any predictions? And yes I made reference to Gossip Girl and Pretty Little Liars. They're two of my favorite shows. You should definitely watch it. Well review and thanks for the love guys (:<strong>

**Kat xx**

**Btw, hit me up sometimes.**

_**Twitter: kaaytee_xx**_

_**Tumblr: mychocolatedimples**_


	5. See You Again

**Hey hey hey! (: Happy 2k12 guyss! Has anyone seen Carlos' YouTube channel? I love him so much. Alrightyy, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: See You Again<strong>

_**I knew you were something special**_

_**When you spoke my name**_

_**Now I can't wait to see you again**_

_**I've got a way of knowing**_

_**When something is right**_

_**I feel like I must have known you**_

_**In another life**_

_**'cause I felt this deep connection**_

_**When you looked in my eyes**_

_**Now I can't wait to see you again**_

* * *

><p>I woke up to the vibration of my phone. New text. I smiled at the possibility of it being Kendall.<p>

_Hey, can I come over? -Jo _

Oh. Her.

_Sure (:_

I got up and walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast while I waited for Jo. No later than 5 minutes, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. I never lock my door; it feels unnatural.

Jo walked into the kitchen and sat next to me at the island.

"Hey, you want any cereal?"

"No I'm good." She half-smiled.

"You okay Jo?" She looked sad, the spark in her eye disappeared. She may be dating Kendall, but she is still one of my closest friends.

"Kendall broke up with me." HELL YEAH! I mean, oh poor Jo.

I gasped. "No he didn't. That douche, I will kill him for you." I told her, trying to conceal my happiness. I am such a terrible friend.

"Yeah, he texted me late last night to meet him in the lobby. So I did, and he just broke up with me." Her voice broke, and her eyes started tearing.

I pulled her into a hug. I can't believe him. "Why would he do that?"

"I have no idea, but it's alright. I could tell it wasn't really going anywhere." I let her go, and continued eating my cereal.

"And plus, I like someone else." She grinned at me, while wiping the tears off her face.

"That's right Jo, on to the next. You don't need Kendall." _But I do._

She laughed at me. "You're such a good friend, Kat." _No I'm not._

"Who's the lucky boy that I get to hook you up with?" I smiled at her.

She shook her head. "Nope, that's a secret. I'll tell you when the time is right."

"Okaaaay then. Anything else you need, Jo?" I asked, wondering whom this guy was.

"Well, that cereal sounds good now…" She grinned.

"Well, honey, we got Coco-Puffs, Raisin Bran, and Lucky Charms. Take ya pick." I spoke with a diner's waitress' accent.

Jo laughed, "Bring on the Lucky, Kat!"

We hung out for the rest of the morning until she left at noon for her rehearsals.

"Thanks again, Kat. You're the best." She smiled at me as she walked out the door.

"No problem, where would I be with out my blond best friend?" I smirked.

"Now is not time for your blond jokes, Katty." She raised an eyebrow, fighting a smile off her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Blondie." She waved before I closed the door.

I walked to go clear the area, when someone knocked on my door. I went to open the door and there stood Jett.

"Since when do you knock?" I asked

"Since I thought you were angry at me." He grinned shyly as he pulled a single pink rose from behind his back. "Here you go."

"What's this for?" I inquired. I was genuinely confused when I took the rose from his hand.

"Like I said before, I thought you were angry at me, because you didn't show up for our dinner date in my room last night." Oh yeah, that.

"I was angry at you, but I'm starting to rethink my decision." I smiled at the rose.

"Would it help if I begged?" I smirked. Oh yeah, that would definitely help.

"Maybe. It's worth a shot." I looked into his piercing gray eyes.

He got on his knees with his hands clasped together, and cleared his throat.

"Katalina Taleigh, beautiful, funny, amazing best friend of four years, will you forgive me for whatever I did to make you angry?" He looked at me with his innocent eyes, trying to look serious.

I grinned at him and bent down to kiss his cheek. "Of course I forgive you."

"Oh thank goodness." He smirked at me. "You know, you should be in this position instead of me."

There's the Jett we all know and love.

I shoved him, before laughing at his statement. "Keep talking, and you won't get any by the end of the summer."

He got up and said, "Don't toy with my hormones woman. They are very precious to me."

I snorted, "Of course they are."

"Anyways, where were you yesterday and why were you mad at me?" He asked

"Well…" Would he be pissed if I was with Kendall? "I was mad because you punched Kendall."

"Why? He had it coming to him." I sighed, shaking my head.

"That's not the point Jett. You should have let me dealt with it. This isn't the City, where you beat up every boy who messes with me." I told him, hoping he would understand.

"I know, I know. But I was so pissed, no one messes with my girl." He walked through the doorway and pulled me into a hug. I leaned into the warmth of his embrace and inhaled his scent.

When we let go he asked, "Where were you last night?"

I hesitated before answering. "I was with Kendall," when his eyebrows went up I added, "and the guys."

"You hung out with that douche? Why?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Hey, he's not a douche," I defended Kendall. "And the guys wanted to get to know me more, so we just chilled at the pool."

"So you got to look at their bodies, which I know you find attractive, while they got to openly ogle your sexy bikini body?" He asked nearing anger.

"Don't be jealous. You know, I'm yours. So it's no big deal." I tried calming him.

He huffed. "Fine. Just tell me one thing, who has a better body? Me or Kendall?"

Is he serious? "Definitely you Jett." I exaggerated. A white lie never hurt anyone.

He smirked, "Knight's got nothing on me." I just nodded hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Jett, I want you to apologize to Kendall. I know what he did to me was wrong, but that gives you no right to punch him." I told him firmly, knowing he wouldn't deny me.

"Fine, we can go over there now if you like." Yeah, the boys should be back from the studio by now.

"Okay, you wait here while I go get ready for the day." I motioned to the living room.

"What if I don't want to stay here? What if I want to help you get ready?" He cockily smirked at me.

I shook my head laughing. "I swear, there's something wrong with you Jett."

I walked into my room and decided what to wear. I chose a pink ruffle tube top, dark wash shorts, and black Converse. I braided my hair to the right; put on silver hoops and some lip-gloss and was ready to go. I put my phone in my back pocket and went back to Jett.

"Hey, babe I'm ready to go." I told him.

"You look pretty." He said. I grinned back at him and went to peck him on the cheek. He intercepted the kiss with his lips and pulled me into a deep, long kiss.

He pulled back and murmured against my lips, "I've been wanting to do that for a whole day now."

"Well how about one more than?" I pulled him back in for a quick kiss before letting go.

I grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

We walked out of 2K and made our way to the boys' apartment.

I knocked once, before Carlos opened the door.

"Hey Carlos!" I said excitedly, before giving him a hug.

"H-hey K-Kat. W-what's up?" He stuttered. Aw! He must still be embarrassed because of yesterday night.

"Nothing. Is Kendall here?" I asked peering into the apartment.

"Yeah, come on in." I grabbed Jett's had and pulled him in.

Kendall sat on the bright orange couch talking to James, when he noticed me.

"Hey Kat," he said brightly walking over. "And Jett?" He stared at Jett confused.

"Yeah, Jett came here to tell you something." I pushed Jett towards Kendall.

He cleared his throat. "Uhm, yeah. I came to apologize for punching you and all."

Kendall looked really surprised. "No problem, dude. If I were in your position I would have done the same."

"So we cool?" Jett asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, we're cool." They did that weird bro-hug thing.

"But if you do something like that again, I'll get Kat to personally kill you." Jett said as he moved back to hold my hand.

Kendall nodded in understanding, while his eyes lingered on Jett and I, specifically our connected hands. I noticed the hurt on his face, before he could mask it.

_I'm pretty much flaunting my relationship with Jett in front of him. I'm such a horrible person._

James jumped in and said, "Last night was fun. We should do it again."

"Yeah we definitely should. Some of us had more fun than others." Logan said, slyly looking at Carlos.

I glared at Logan, hoping he wouldn't give Jett any ideas.

At that moment Jett decided to speak up. "Hey babe, I gotta get going. It's already one and Jo just finished her rehearsals," I took a side-glance at Kendall to see if he reacted to Jo's name. He remained impassive. "So I gotta go now, but I'll text you later?"

I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Jett."

He waved to the guys. "Bye guys! Take care of my Kat, while I'm gone."

"Oh I will…" Kendall smirked at me. He just had to open up his big mouth.

Luckily, Jett was already out the door.

I glared at Kendall. "I dare you to say something like that in front of him again."

He just smirked, but nodded nonetheless.

"Well I'm going to go work on my tan." James said grabbing putting on his Ray Bans and was out the door, without a second glance back at us.

"I'm going to do something very reckless." Carlos said tapping his helmet twice.

"Carlos, do you even know what reckless means?" I asked.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p', "But Logan uses it all the time to describe me." And with that he was out the door, but not before he bumped into the island chair.

"And then there was three." Kendall muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, I have a date with Camille, so buh-bye." Logan strolled out the room and shut the door behind them.

"Well…I'm going to head back to my apartment now." I said, turning around.

Kendall grabbed my hand, "No wait. Stay and hang with me for a while." He looked at me with those bright green eyes, pleading with me to stay.

"I guess I have a couple of hours to spare." I said reluctantly, biting my lip.

"So what do you want to do?" He pulled me towards the coach to sit down.

"I don't know, it's your place. You choose." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You wanna have a Nerf Gun war?"

"Do I look like one of the guys?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"You sure don't," his eyes trailing down my body, "But I guess your right. No Nerf guns for you." He smirked.

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't play. I'm a boss when it comes to Nerf Gun wars. Just ask Jett." His smirk faltered for a moment, but he quickly replaced it.

"You seem to never stop amazing me." He chuckled and went to grab the Nerf guns in his room.

He handed me a gun, loaded with bullets and gave me a few extra.

"Get ready to be dominated Kendall Knight." I said grinning playfully.

"Oh, I'm ready alright." He waggled his eyebrows, smirking at me.

"Perv. Let the best person win." I held out my hand waiting for him to shake it.

He grabbed it, but he pulled me against his body instead of shaking it.

"I always win Kat. How about we make this more interesting?" He whispered into my ear.

I shivered, pulling back. "How?" I asked curious, biting my lip.

"If I win, you be my slave for three days, and vise versa." He smirked his signature smile.

"Fine." We shook hands and I immediately ran out the apartment.

* * *

><p>I took the stairs two at a time, until I reached the first level and peered around the corner.<p>

_No sight of Beanie Boy. _

Is it bad that I'm having so much fun with Kendall? He likes me – well I think he likes me, but am I leading him on?

I am attracted to him. Just look at that face, who wouldn't love that face? He is really nice too, when he isn't acting like a pervy-ass.

He reminds me of Jett. Is that why I'm attracted to him? Does it all just lead back to Jett one way or another? Do I even like Kendall in that way?

Why can't it be like last summer, when I was hopelessly in love with Jett?

I was practically gnawing of my lip as all these questions swam in my head.

"WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING?" I yelled in frustration.

"Well…all you have to is double pump and shoot." Kendall's voice came from behind me.

I gasped and turned around quickly, getting my ammunition ready, but I was too late.

He shot at me and it landed right between my chest, sticking to the fabric of my shirt.

"That's 1 for me, I only need 4 more." He smirked at me. I held my gun in position ready to shoot, but he ran away right when I hit trigger.

"Arghh!" I yelled out in frustration again.

The next hour was war. I ran through the entire Palm Woods, Palm Woods Park and even hid behind James once in the process.

The score was now a tie, we both had 4, and it was a death match.

I had run into the guy's apartment about 10 minutes ago, wondering where to hide, when it hit me.

_The swirly side._

Not even five minutes later, I heard footsteps in the apartment.

"If I were Kat, where would I hide?" I heard Kendall mutter to himself.

"Bathroom?" I heard footsteps retreating, but they were soon back. "Nope."

"Kitty Kat, come out, come out wherever you are." He said in his smooth voice.

Yeah, like that's going to happen.

"I promise I don't bite," he paused for a moment. "Hard." I just knew he had his trademark smirk on his face.

I snorted at his comment and revealed my hiding spot. "Shit!" I muttered.

Before I knew it, a hand gripped my ankle and pulled me out.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" He said cocking his bushy eyebrow.

"Shut it Beanie Boy. Just shoot me and get it over with." I said glowering.

"Now, where is the fun in that, Kitty Kat?" He pulled me against his body, allowing me to feel what was underneath his thin shirt. "Any last words?"

My mind did not register his question, as I was against his body. My body was all flushed, and I knew my face was tinted pink.

When my mind finally registered the question I replied, "Actually yes, kiss me."

His eyes widened at my request. "B-but...you and Jett, and me…and w-what?"

I seized my opportunity and held my gun against his head. I smirked at his shocked face, until a lopsided grin graced his features.

"Evil move, Kat. Evil, but nice move. I see you know my weaknesses."

I just shrugged. "So Beanie Boy do _you_ have any last words?"

His bright eyes looked deeply into mine, as I got lost in them. "Just two."

"I win." And with that, he shot me in my side, officially ending the game.

"Oh you're good Beanie Boy." I said grinning silly at him.

"What can I say? Years of practice. So you ready become my slave?" He asked.

"No," I snorted. "But what do I have to lose?"

"Good that's the spirit!" He said laughing at me. I joined in on his laughter as we collapsed onto the couch.

After our laughing ceased, I looked at Kendall, contemplating whether asking him something that's been on my mind.

"Kendall?" I asked unsurely.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at me still grinning.

"Why did you break up with Jo?" His grinned faltered, until it disappeared completely.

"Oh, she told you?" I only nodded. "Well, I used to really like her, but she's been way into her job lately and I could see it wasn't going anywhere." I nodded urging him on to continue.

"And…well…" he rubbed his hand behind his neck nervously. "I like someone else."

I nodded in understanding. "Kendall? Do you like me? _In that way?_" I know it was probably an obvious answer, but I still wanted to here him say it.

He looked down at the floor, before staring intensely into my eyes.

"Yes, I do like you Kat. _In that way_." My heart swelled with joy, knowing for a fact that Kendall Knight liked me. I tried to suppress a squeal.

"But I'm dating Jett though." I'm such a devil's advocate.

"I know and I know you probably will never leave him. But if you do, can you just give me a chance?" He asked pleading me with his soft, green eyes.

I bit on my lip as I mulled over how to answer that.

"You look cute when you bite your lip." I blushed. _Jett never told me that._

"I don't know Kendall, but I'll think about it." He nodded, not pushing it.

"So what's you're favorite color?" He asked with a sudden change of thought.

"It's green. Why?" I asked confused.

"I was thinking about getting you a shirt, when you're my slave this week." He said smirking.

I groaned. I forgot about that. "Why are you buying me a shirt?"

"I thought it would be a nice gesture." He said smiling.

"Aw! Thanks Kendall. That's really sweet." I said happily.

"Which one sounds better: 'Kendall's Property' or 'Kendall's Slave'?"

This ass. I hit him with an orange pillow repeatedly, while he just laughed.

"What? I'm stuck between the two." He shrugged. I just sighed and looked at my phone.

"I gotta go Kendall, it's five and I'm hanging with Camille tonight."

He looked disappointed for a moment, before covering it with a smile.

I was disappointed too. I didn't want to leave. Kendall is just so much fun to be around.

"Alright, Kat. This was really fun today." He smiled. "I'll see you at twelve for your duties."

I let at a giggle. "You said duty."

He just shook his head and said, "You're so weird Kat." We walked to my apartment together.

"Goodbye hug?" I asked smiling shyly. He grinned widely and pulled me into a warm hug.

Best. Hug. Giver. Ever.

I walked into my apartment with Kendall outside.

"Well, bye Kat." He said waving. I smiled and waved back.

As he started walking back to his apartment, I called out. "Kendall!"

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"I like 'Kendall's Property' better." I winked at him, with a smirk on my face.

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled as he walked the rest of the way to his apartment.

I closed my door and leaned against it.

Tomorrow, I'm officially Property of Kendall Knight.

_This should be interesting._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now I can't wait to see you again<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this took me a while to write. It is pretty much dialogue, but I hope you like it. Review, favorite, alert, recommend, all that nice stuff! (:<strong>

**Bye guyss (:**

**Oh & definitely go read the story When Worlds Collide & its sequel When Worlds Reunite. It is rated M, but you definitely won't regret it! xx**

**& once again talk to me on twitter or tumblr ;D**


End file.
